With the rise of the Internet, reliance on server clusters and cloud-based storage facilities has increased. Such increased reliance has led to higher demands for equipment performance and reliability. As such, managers of the server clusters and data storage facilities are increasingly concerned about the environment experienced by the servers and hard drives.
Similarly, with increased globalization of commerce, sensitive products are increasingly being shipped long distances and stored in warehouses. To maintain quality and decreased damage to products, tracking the environment experienced by such products is of increased interest.
In either case, there is an increased interest in monitoring systems that can identify conditions that would lead to product or equipment damage. Early identification of such conditions can lead to higher product quality or longer equipment life, lowering costs and increasing return on investment.